Hurricane Emilia (2987)
Hurricane Emilia was the strongest storm and system to form and occur during the moderate 2987 Atlantic Hurricane Season, Emilia peaked at 842 mbar, and has an offshore nature and only made landfall in Newfoundland as a category 2. A soccer match was taking place when Emilia struck, killing 27,254 people when the stadium collapsed. Hurricane Emilia had a well developed eye that lasted from July 17 to July 30. Emilia also at one point had 3 eyewalls. Emilia also was the first category 5 hurricane of the 2987 Atlantic hurricane season. It followed a somewhat similar path to Hurricane Carol (1953), Hurricane Alessandro (2901) and Hurricane Luis (2495). Emilia's precursor, a Tropical wave killed 1,451 due to flooding and tornadoes caused by the wave in Africa. ☀The origins of Emilia can be traced all the way back to a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 14. the wave killed one man due to rainfall and flooding in Lagos. The tropical wave entered an area highly conductive of rapid strengthening asa the storm has intensified into a hurricane on July 17 at 0300 UTC that day. Emilia tracked toward an area of sea just north of Haiti while it maintained category 1 strength as the storm moved in that direction. Emilia began to rapidly intensify on July 19 at 1200 UTC. Emilia soon became a category 3 major hurricane as it passed over the Lesser Antilles and continued to become a full blown category 5 hurricane on July 22 when it was above Cuba. Emilia turned toward North Carolina and peaked at intensity as an extremely strong category 5 hurricane. Emilia was then caught in the extratropical current and began to weaken on July 25. Emilia weakened slowly and became a category 3 on July 29, where the weakening of the system quickened in pace. Emilia made landfall on Newfoundland as a moderate category 2 hurricane and weakened below hurricane intensity later on July 30. Emilia then was absorbed by an extratropical cyclone on July 31 by 1800 UTC. Meterological History The remnants of Super Cyclonic Storm Preston and a passing area of low pressure soon became a Tropical wave on July 13 of that year. The wave moved over Africa but not before it killed 1,451 in a deadly flooding and 7 tornadoes rated F5. The wave soon moved over into the Atlantic on July 16 where it developed into a Tropical Depression on that same day. The Depression underwent rapid deepening, and by 1800 UTC on that day it was a minimal category 1 hurricane as it made landfall on Cape Verde which the effects included flooding and house damage. along with the losses were two people. One was killed when she was caught in a rip current, and another killed when he was decapitated by a flying pine tree. Emilia began to rapidly strengthen, and soon enough it was a category 3 on July 17, 2987. Then, it began to go even further and became a category 5 on July 18, 2987. The storm tracked slowly Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes